momfreyfandomcom-20200215-history
WBL
Wrysville Basketball League is a basketball league only in Wrysville. It was founded in 1698, many years before the game of basketball was created. Come to this article for the latest news on Wrysville basketball. Some famous teams from this league include the Wrysville Krabs, the Arlington Adolfs, and the North Wrysville Picks just to name a few. The other teams are the West Wrysville Wrigleys, the East Wrysville Rippers, the Hilton Hitlers, Golden Coast Buffet Gophers, Jixington Jixes, Chomo City Chubs, Moulderson Boulders, Maysville Mighty Puttys, Wazoo Wowzers!, Ship Harbor Shippos, South Wrysville Gunsons, and the False Island Fakers. A WBL Draft was held on March 3, 2010. There was a New Team Marathon in which 16 teams joined the league. The WBL has gone through several expansions and have four inactive teams listed on the bottom of the page that dont have any team members. The WBL commissioner is Charlie Charleston (deceased). He has been the commissioner for as long as i can remember and he is responsible for lots of stupid stuff like the bias towards the Krabs. His favorite team, he claims, is the Gunsons Updates 1/31/13 New Commissioner Coming Underway! Just minutes after former WBL commissioner Charleston's death, Kyza, a product of Voldo and Moulder, elected himself as new WBL commissioner. He broadcasted this decision on national TV. The documentary was titled, "The Election". After electing himself, he was asked how he planned on transforming the WBL. Here is the conversation: R: "How do you plan on renovating the WBL?" K: "As the official commissioner, I plan to bring the WBL out of its Dark Ages and into the Golden Age: An age in which select teams are allowed to have sets of stars while other teams fight to make it into the playoffs; a simple process, really." R: "What new rules should we expect to see?" K: "From now on, the WBL is a dictatorship. No one besides me will have any say in anything. The use of the word "close" now rakes in 400k wrysbucks instead of 250k. In addition to that upgrade, there is a new rule in which the players are not allowed to dribble the basketball. For many years, I have believed that dribbling the basketball is a waste of time and money. I am now going to change that. Players are not allowed to travel either. Violating this rule charges you 250k wrysbucks. For every breath you take, you are charged another 10k. You're lucky it is that little. If you think we can't monitor everything you do, you are wrong. Every breath you take, every move you make, I'll be watching you. If you plan on running away from the WBL, you can just take a bathroom pass and consider yourself "checked out". You must return from the bathroom within 4 seconds. Otherwise, you are constantly under our supervision. You can check out any time you want, but you can never leave. The WBL is now your home. You can not live anywhere else. You have no choice. I'm gonna make this place your home. I am Kyza. Remember the name." R: "O-O-OK. I'd better get going no-" K: *force chokes the reporter* All of this was taken, like usual, badly by the players. Anger Management Krab has already grouped together the toughest WBL players. I have no idea what they're planning on doing. Pikson said, "I love that song!" 1/31/13 Commissioner Charlie Charleston Released from Prison! Back in December, WBL commissioner Charleston was locked up for counting cards at a casino. This morning, he was released, given a gun, and welcomed back to the WBL headquarters. After being asked how he felt about being out of prison, Charleston replied calmly, "yolo swaggah brah! yolo!" When asked about the 250k "close" fine scandal, he replied charismatically, "yolo justin beiber". He was sentenced to death shortly after. 12/22/12 Wrigleys Defeat Krabs in Thrilling Classic The Wrigleys, coming out of a 3-game losing streak, were determined to defeat the Krabs in Krabs territory. The game was very intense the whole way through. In regulation, there were 80 lead changes. At the end of the 4th quarter, the Wrigleys were trailing by 4 points with 45 second left. Wata Jix drilled a 3 pointer while being fouled to tie the game at 112. Nobody was able to score after that shot and the game was sent to overtime. At this point, Anger Management Krab had already fouled out. He tried to stab a Wrigley early in the first and was called for a personal foul. He proceeded to charge into the stands and beat up the Krabs fans. King Krab was unhappy with AMK's immature behavior and followed him into the stands to make him stop. Anyway, at the start of OT1, the Krabs were missing AMK. By the end of OT, the score was tied at 120 and OT2 began. In OT2, with a minute remaining, the Krabs were trailing by 2 and there were only seconds on the clock left. However, from the stands, AMK went MVP mode and took out a gun. He shot the clock, giving King Krab enough time to dribble up and perform a dunk. OT3 began at 134-134. OT4 149-149 OT5 160-160. OT6 was when everything came together. The Wrigleys were getting tired of this and wanted to finish the Krabs off once and for all. The Krabs, on the other hand, didn't care, as their coach was seen handing knives to AMK. The Wrigleys started the OT on an 8-0 run and held on to pull off an impressive 173-169 victory. AMK played a career high 12 minutes 12/21/12 Charleston Fined for Counting Cards! Shortly after creating a new rule for using the word "close", WBL commissioner Charleston headed over to the Wrysville County Casino over in Ace Trainer. Shortly after beginning to play the Coin Launcher, Charleston was fined for counting cards. There were no playing cards around him within a 3 mile radius but he was fined anyway. It was a massive 250k wrysbucks fine. Charleston protested, saying that he only knew the king of hearts. That didn't make any sense so he was fined another 250k wrysbucks. Charleston, who now resides in Maysville Prison, responded to this by requesting the Wowzers! to make another key trade. This way, the WBL would make more money. More on trade talk later! 12/21/12 League Taking Action For Destructive Remark Read the update below this one first. OK. WBL commissioner, Charleston, decided that remarks including the word "close" will automatically result in a 250k wrysbucks fine (250k wrysbucks is the equivalent of around $12 US dollars). As stated by Charleston himself, "this new rule will serve to regulate trash talk on and off the court". Players such as King Krab aren't very happy about this: "Close close close close close! Who cares man?! Man! He shot the ball but it missed, end of story! It was close, OK??" King Krab was fined 1.5 million wrysbucks seconds after making the remark. Veteran ref, Moldo, had something to say about this too, "*random hissing sounds*". Jenkins, who was fined, clearly didn't understand the situation and said: "I think people should be fined more than 250k wrysbucks. Why not 253k wrysbucks? Huh? HUH? This is an outrage! I need to call in Resetti." With that, Jenkins took out his cell phone and called the legendary mole, Mr. Resetti. Here's Resetti's take: "Listen close'''ly, you '''close-to-nothing losers. You better save the game before you close it..." This was part of his 1200000 word rant. He used the word close 8357 times and was fined 2,089,250,000 wrysbucks as a result, or approximately 2.1 billion wrysbucks. Resetti, being the trillionaire he was, happily paid the fine and threw in an extra billion wrysbucks while he was at it. Clearly, Resetti's natural talent is one of an entrepeneur. More on this later. 12/12/12 Announcer Joho Jenkins Fined 250k wrysbucks On Friday, while announcing a Newbies@Darfinsgame, 3-month veteran WBL announcer, Joho Jenkins, made a rather unfortunate remark. Kinko Komfrey desperately threw up a 7th straight missed 3 to try and get his team back in the game. Jenkins, being the negative announcer that he was, made the remark, "Well, Mark... this game looks like it's Koming to a close :)" His pun in the word coming was adding a K to the front since Komfrey was losing the game for his team. I, as an unbiased reporter, found this outrageous and believe that this was an act of violence and destruction and war and murder. As stated by King Krab: "I found that the statement was unneccessary. Jenkins didn't actually know the game was Koming to a close just yet. You can only such a thing when there is less than 24 seconds on the clock left in the game. Otherwise, it's just plain disrespectful. Not the classiest act by Jenkins there... I think a fine of 250k wrysbucks may not be enough... maybe a fine of 100k... or even 50k... yeah 50k :PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP (thats a tongue face) 9/18/12 #WBL RANK Countdown! Am i kul or wut cuz i use # and @ cuz i think im on twitter but im not but im just kul cuz im kul #beingkulyoloallthewayyoloyipee On to #WBL RANK. These ratings are also gonna be the basis for ratings in WBL 2K13, a hit game from the WBL 2K series scheduled for release in November 2012. 11. Radic Wyy 87 "on the rise..." 12. Yarry Yearsons 87 13. Krustacean Kribby 86 "He can only block and sucks at everything else! #underrated" 14. Maestro 86 "This guy only played good for 106 games! Still has a ton to prove! Should be around low 70s #imo" 15. Yipho 85 "Top 10 offense + top 10 defense= overrated Yipho at #15 whoops i linked 15 to a page cause of the # sign whoops again" 16. YoHo Bob 85 17. Luo Mi 84 18. Chubguy Yugbuhc 84 "18 on WBL RANK but 1 on LAYUP RANK! AHA!" 19. Griplon Bells 83 20. Jose Chubalosha 83 "what a strong rookie year! already 20! #" Such fantastic ratings so far! The most amazing await! You want to know who Ranks at 100, right? Who will crack the bottom 10? Only your support on twitter even though we dont have one will help! 8/30/12 WBL RANK There are some comments from twitter posted at the side. theyre usually unbiased and make tons of sense 1. King Krab 99 "KK at 99 is #DISRESPECT to KK" 2. VIctor Pikson 97 "Pikson is #overrated compared to KK since KK gets no assists" 3. Chomaximum 96 "Guess this makes Chomax the best PG over Rip" 4. Rip Marshall 95 5. Muo Gu 95 "As a Wowzers! fan, I think this guy is #overrated. Should be around high 60s at max" 6. Arby's Steakhouse 93 "Leadership alone gives this guy a 93? #nonsenseeventhoughmyhashtagsmakelotsofsense" 7. Wata Jix 91 "This guy's such a jix..." 8. You Gee 90 9. Anger Management Krab 89 "His foul tendency and hard foul tendency is maxed...guess thats why he's an 89 #overrated" 10. Ree Bowned 87 8/30/12 Epic Movement Within the League With the Draft of 2012 behind us, and a swarm of prospects getting ready for the 2013 Draft, we analyze what has been going on in the 2012-2013 season. The Shippos have a terrible record and are lowering their rankings every season. The arrival of YoHo Bob 3 years ago was thought to help, but it made no difference ince they only have 3 players on the team. YoHo Bob can only do so much and he doesn't score above 20 on average. As a result, the Shippos may fold or relocate. Also, Jixington Jixes star and former Yarry, Yarry Yearsons, is heading into FA since the Jixes made the mistake of amnesty-ing him. Yearsons, a pure scorer, was MVP in 2007 and is approaching his prime. Teams such as the Mighty Puttys and the Gophers (who freed up cap space last season) are heavily pursuing him, in hopes of a turnaround. Coming up soon is WBL Rank#. The # makes WBL seem official and seem as if it had a Twitter. We will start with the top 10 players in the league cause theyre the most important 5/29/12 Diglos@Gunsons Pistol, of the Gunsons, planned on keeping up his team's 2 game win streak while the amazingly talented Diglos visited. Trig sank a season high 11 swishes (he's averaging 7.1 swishes per game). While Shepolo also helped the Diglos by scoring 24 points. However, the Gunsons' star, "The Pistol" Yoinksk, put up a game that'll bring up him up even further. Yoinksk put up 30 points and 17 rebounds while dishing 1 assist! The Diglos still stole the game at the end, though. With the Gunsons up by 5 with 5 seconds left, Yipsko threw the ball to Trig who sank a corner 3. 3 seconds left, down by 2. The whole lineup of Diglos quintuple teamed the inbounds guy (Dawg). This resulted in a steal by Li Hai (of the Diglos) and he finished with a reverse. They then won in overtime 4/30/12 Chubs @ Yarrys! The champion Chubs with their Big 4 travel to the Yarry Reserves to take on the Yarrys Big 3. Chomaximum, Muo Gu, Hermit Krab, and Flash Gordon vs Maestro, Lei Dian, and Krustacean Kribby. Chomaximum's vertical skills attempt to counter Kribby's blocking skills while Maestro's ball handling skills are tested by Gordon's speed. Hermit Krab's veteran prowess is matched by Lei Dian's 3 raining. Muo Gu will be the X factor and will not disappoint. But keep in mind this is at Yarry Reserves, a place with an intense fanbase. This game will be hardcore! 4/28/12 The Yarrys are BACK! Analysis of Yarrys @ Picks and more... For the past year, the Yarrys have been pursuing a roster that could compete in the WBL. As of today, the Yarrys have completed this roster. Maestro has risen to one the top players in the league while the Yarrys also acquired Lei Dian (best 3 point shooter) and Krustacean Kribby (DPOY candidate). With this newly formed Big 3, the Yarrys are back in contention like the Yarrys that won the title a decade ago. This is shown through their win at Picks Summit Arena the other day. You Gee was completely shut down by Maestro's intense perimeter defense...forcing Gee to commit 8 turnovers while shooting 3/14. On the other end, Maestro scored 23 points while adding 13 assists. Victor Pikson (considered one of the best of all time) didn't do much as Kribby had 8 blocks. Finally, Lei Dian dropped 7 3s. How did the Yarrys become so good all of a sudden? Well firstly, Maestro just broke out. This caused the Yarrys to make a blockbuster trade for Kribby. Lei Dian saw the teams potential and signed with them this offseason. 3/18/12 Analysis of Vagetbales 112 @ Hitlers 111 This game was intense. Hilton decided to counter the quickness of Quickly! by double teaming him for most of the game. This cause quickly to shoot 3-16 from the field. But CCIR came in during the fourth when CHimerica was down by 9 with around 8 minutes left. He proceeded to complete 2 four point plays in a row along with a key free throw. BUt this streak was soon ended as Brock of Hilton came into the game. Brock the Block got 34 blocks in the quarter. 29 of those were on CCIR. This is one reason why CCIR isnt a starter. With CHimerica down 110-111, and with 20 seconds left. Brock threw a no-look (see what i did there?) inbounds pass to Aloha. This resulted in a turnover as Quickly leapt over Aloha and stole the ball. Brock got pissed and decided to confront Quickly. As quickly was pushed to the ground, 10 seconds remained. He dished it to 99 from the floor. Brock elbowed 99. As 99 was falling out of bounds, he caught a glimpse of Quickly charging towards the basket. He threw a bounce pass from behind his back between his legs that flew straight into the hands of Quickly, who finished the alley-oop. 112-111 with 3 seconds left. Hilton couldnt hit a game winner and lost. This last play by CHimerica was amazing. Quickly purposely pissed Brock off to make it seem like someone was guarding him. 99, who was capable of such a pass, was elbowed next. By this time, Quickly was already unguarded and ran towards the basket. 99's amazing pass (assist of the year) was impossible to intercept and it led to a win. Brock finished with 4 points, 9 rebounds, 1 assist, 3 steals,37 blocks, and 12 turnovers. 2/25/12 First Game of the Season! The first game of the season was a huge battle between the rising Wowzers! and the Krabs! No way jose! The game was won by the Wowzers 102-78. Stalin finished with 34 turnovers but that was less than half of the Krabs total of 76 turnovers. Hugo Littles finished with career high with 15 points, 11 assists, and 8 rebounds. Failure Krab ws booed by the Krabs fans although he never saw any playing time with them. He proceeded to drop 35 points. King Krab finished with 34 points on 17-236 shooting and 0 assists and 28 turnovers 2/6/12 Chubs Finish off the Guardians in game 4 for the Championship The 3-1 series was primarily dominated by the Chubs. Here are some interesting stats: Robby Slomo of Jiho averaged 25 points and Steakhouse finished with an average of 15 rebounds. Chomaximum with 30 15, Gordon w/ 15 fast break points/game, Gu w/ 25 8 8 stats, and Hermit Krab w/ 15 10 10 stats. Finals MVP was a tough decision but it ended up being Gu 1/29/12 Chubs Destroy Guardians in Game 1 of Finals! With Steakhouse as the only star for Jiho, the Guardians really needed to find someone to go along with him and step up. That's what Robby Slomodid. He scored 24 points and got 4 steals to go along with Steakhouse's 30 13 performance. However, Hermit Krab went 2005 mode and got a 21 p, 11 a, 12 r triple double. Final score: 78-104 1/26/12 Chubs rout Krabs and they move on to the finals! Chubs 112 Krabs 111 We plaid hard. Those were the words of King Krab after his team lost to the Chubs and failed to the make it to the finals for the first time in... a long time. The series deciding game 5 was won by the Chubs who were led by a Big 3 of Chomaximum, Muo Gu, and Hermit Krab. As the game began and the Krabs gained possesion, suspended player DJ Krab felt "a mysterious sensation" and said that he suspects a loss from his team without him. He should be dead so that probably explains his sensation, but apparently, his forecast was correct. As King Krab started the game great with 14 points and 0 assists in the quarter... on 6-21 shooting. Meanwhile, Chomaximum went maximum on the defensive end and held Anger Management Krab to 4 flagrant fouls which was a career low for him. Farmer Brown was left to save the Krabs as he grabbed 2 rebounds in the quarter. As the first half came to a close, the Krabs were ahead 50-59 and the Krabs fans were starting to get hyper. However, this hype was soon shut down by celebrity Peppy Prastson who beat up the Krabs fans for the sake of the Chubs. As the third began, King Krab was shooting 8-34. He tried to come back and a three was all that was needed for redemption. This key three pointer gave the Krabs a demanding 50-62 lead. Peppy Prastson was starting to get anxious and stepped on to the court in the place of Omohc Omar, who was just injured severely by Anger Management Krab. Peppy ripped off his doctor's coat to reveal a Prastson jersey. Throughout the third, Prastson played with passion and finished the quarter with 9 points. He cooked his matchup, Steamed Krab (no pun intended) as Steamed Krab shot a measly 1-3 in the quarter. Muo Gu, grabbed 6 rebounds in the quarter as his matchup, Failure Krab missed all his close range shots and gave Gu free rebounds. Failure finished the third with a total of 3 points, all from free throws. The fourth began with the Krabs still leading 82-87. Hermit Krab from the Chubs started bringing the ball up the court when he jacked up a three that went right through the net. This unexpected three led the Krabs coach, Avi (his name's actually David but he coaches no D, so no one includes D's in his name) to call a timeout. Plaid hard guys. Plaid hard. Those were the words of Avi that King Krab echoed. We've go this game. A couple have more goals and we may win the game. After this intense timeout, King Krab stepped on to the court with a new aura. He proceeded to shoot 3-12, a career high field goal percentage, as the Krabs lost the game. 1/25/12 The Finals are Approaching Krabs 2 Chubs 2 Picks 1 Guardians 3 The Guardians have surprisingly upset the Picks who are missing their two best players due to injury. They put up a huge series and deserve a trip to the finals. Meanwhile, the Krabs and Chubs are going to settle the series through a final game 5 tommorow in which we find out the non-wrysville conference winner. Throughout Jiho's winning series, Arby's Steakhouse averaged 33 points, 13 rebounds and 5 blocks as he led the poorly managed Guardians past the Dians. It seems like without Stalin, Jiho has improved. 1/20/12 Second round battles! Krabs 1203 Chubs 98 1st 1-25 2nd 1-23 3rd 1-25 4th 1200-25 This was a bribed game as you can tell by the box score. The first three quarters was pure domination by the Chubs as they ended 3-73. In the fourth quarter, the Krabs suddenly gained 1200 points and King Krab finished with 1128 points. After the game, King Krab was asked how he felt about that amazing comeback and blowout win in the fourth quarter in which he replied "You no... we plaid hardest then expected. We tried are best and you no... we won. It just took over me man I was on... you know wat they call it... fire. Im surprised we won, i mean we have to work harder and we did nice later you know. Ive done better though. In the finals one time, i scored 1o285y285y2o points in a quarter...". King Krab was very modest Picks 68 Guardians 83 This game ended in disaster for the Picks as bothe Victor Pikson and You Gee got injured. The two Dians carried the Picks through the second half but were eventully overcome by the intense defense of Jiho. 1/15/12 The First round is over! Krabs 3 Larcenists 1 - Chubs 3 Pohos 2 - Picks 3 Rippers 0 - Guardians 3 Wrigleys 1 Some intense games as King Krab finished with his fifteenth consecutive 40+ point 0- assist game for the 4 game playoff series. Chubs and Pohos sqaured off in Chomo City for the decisive game 5. Chomaximum finished with 23 points and 11 rebounds and Muo Gu finished with 19 points 6 rebounds and a career high 16 assists. The PIcks swept the Rippers as You Gee finished East Wrysville off with a 31 point performance. The Guardians, despite losing the first game, went on to win three games in a row to eliminate the Wrigleys. 1/10/12 The Playoffs have Begun! Despite the unexpected start to 2012, the 2011 WBL Playoffs have only just started. The first round pits defending champions in the Krabs against the Larcenists and the Chubs against the Pohos for the Non-Wrysville Conference. In the Wrysville Conf, a rivalry is revived as the Picks face the declining Rippers and the Guardians square off against the emerging Wrigleys. Here are some highlights and summaries: Larcenists 109 Krabs 112 Tough loss for Johyo as rookie of the year Didi scored just 14 points as he struggled to maintain his 100% shooting achievement. Griplon Bells finished with 21. The player that kept them alive was Recon Jones. The cyborg sank 13 three-point shots and finished 13-16 from beyond the arc. Despite this WBL record, Krabs captain, King Krab, unveiled his newly mastered pass. He finished with 0 assists though as he purposely passed to people who weren't wide open to purposely lower their field-goal percentages and claim all the glory. This new technique was mainly used to trick opponents into thinking that he was actually going to pass when he faked, as throughout the season, his fake passes were overlooked since they never resulted in actual passes. Anyway, despite Failure Krab's 32 turnovers, the Krabs still won Wrigleys 95 Guardians 94 Disappointing loss at home for the Guardians. The Wrigleys showed Jiho that the more players, the better. At one point in the game, the Guardians only had 3 people on the court due to the fatigue of the players. Throughout the beginning of the game, it was all Jiho. Steakhouse doing his thing (dunkin) and Stalin doing his thing (stallin) as Steakhouse got 15 points in the first quarter alone. However, the Wrigleys started a third quarter rally led by Wata Jix and finished the third leading by 12. In the fourth, the Guardians reclaimed their lead and with less than 10 seconds left, Yosef "Big Shot" Stalin came up with a big potential game winner after stalling the first 20 seconds of the shot-clock and gave Jiho a commanding 92-94 lead. As the Wrigleys inbounded to Wata Jix (who had 28 points, 9 assists, and 12 rebounds at the time), he drove in to take a layup and dished in mid-layup to wide-up open Joho "Triple Corner Joe" Lockvie. And as you might expect, the Jiho crowd was silenced by a game winning three. This was also Wata Jix's 10th assist, so he finished with a triple-double 12/23/11 A Summary of the Year of 2011! As 2011 nears its end, the 2011 playoffs approach us. The first couple of games have been played and the high-quality of the teams have led to many discussions. The WBL team decided to do a little 3-on-3 Q&A: Which team is on the rise? 1: The Larcenists. With rookie of the year in Didi and Griplon, how can you go wrong? The team has some young talent on the roster too 2: I hate to admit it, but the Wowzers have generated a lot of hype over the past couple of months due to the new arrival of stars Failure Krab and Stalin to go along with the former captain Hugo Littles. A lot of people have suddenly started calling Wazoo their favorite team! 3: Chimerica. Upon their arrival, the Vagetables went on a 14 win streak. If you look at their roster, you will see why. They have the explosive Quickly! and a constant triple-double threat in Eatsome Moh Vagetbales. Chinese cat in restaurants provides a lot of good luck from the bench too Which 4 teams are the best? 1: The Krabs, Picks, Chubs, and Pohos. The Krabs, Picks and chubs are all championship teams that have always been good but the Pohos have now quietly replaced the Rippers as one of the best teams in the league. 2: Krabs, Krabs, Krabs, and Picks. The Krabs are a great team and they have almost no competition. They have reigning MVP and they won last year 3: The Krabs have always won but they really aren't a good team. The best are the Picks, Chubs, Pohos, and Vagetables. Chimerica is just too awesome King Krab won MVP. WHo should've won? 1: I think with his amazing performances over his career, Victor Pikson deserves at least one MVP 2: King Krab was the right choice. His stellar scoring and his companionship with the refs... man 3: It's a tie between Pikson and Chomaximum. Pikson is everyones second choice after the loser King Krab but Chomaximum is around just as good. 10/22/11 Tonight's Highlights Guardians 103 Gunsons 102 A beautiful game played tonight at South Wrysville Ballpark: Home of Baseball. The game was played on a baseball field like usual Gunson games so it wasn't very official. The jumpball was strange as it was located at home plate whereas its usually up at around third. Anyway, the Gunsons started off blowing away the Guardians with a 24-6 first quarter start. But towards the end, the Guardians, led by Steakhouse, caught up and performed very well. At the end, with 9 seconds left and Guardians down one, Steakhouse dished the ball to Slomo, who stalled for around 7 seconds before attempting a buzzer beater. Miraculously, it went in and the Guardians went on to win the game. Some nice plays included a pass by Slomo to Steakhouse from left field to first which isnt very common and a couple of homeruns from the Gunsons. Wowzers 64 Chubs 125 Wowzers! What a loss! After making those blockbuster trades, the Wowzers get a taste of Muo Gu, their past bench player. The Chubs obtained Muo Gu from a trade that involved the Guardians and Krabs from the Wowzers. Through this, the Wowzers obtained Stalin and Failure Krab, both all-stars. Despite the the Wowzers newly obtained big 3 of Stalin Failure and Littles leading the way, the Wowzers were obliterated by Chomaximum and Muo Gu. Muo Gu finished with a career high 33 minutes. He had 27 points, 8 assists, 7 rebounds, 2 steals and a block on 69% shooting. Chomaximum got 30 points, 6 assists, 12 rebounds and a block to add to that. The new Wowzers are a great team but the new Chubs are even better. The Big 3 had a combined point total of 62 (2 points less of all their points). They even have new profiles on their website: HUGO Littles:--- Red Is a beast and carried the team on his shoulders for a long time. He has the explosiveness of a bull and the court vision of a hawk. He has averaged 4.6PPG and 2.3RPG throughout his star-caliber career and will lead his team of stars to the Finals. FAILURE Krab:--- Blue An intense player that will show his full potential with the Wowzers. He is great at taking charges and is good at not fouling people. Some people consider him the "Untouchable". An intense nickname indeed for his 6.3PPG career. He will be the cool one. YOSEF Stalin:--- Yellow The primary staller of any championship team. He is the "Staller". Throughout his amazing career, he has led his past teams to the playoffs countless times. He is known for his buzzer beaters and his athleticism at the rim. He does his job better than anyone. 10/22/11 What will happen? What has happened to momfrey wiki? they cant even hire anyone to capitalize or write updates for the wbl! fans from all over the world are impatient and are demanding momfrey wiki improvement. last wednesday, picks star victor pikson was asked about how he felt. he said "i really dont care cause were playing fine and momfrey wikis a dead site anyway" well good news for fans: the new team marathons complete and the 11-12 season has begun! tonights the season opener with a game between the guardians and the gunsons. many big trades and draft picks, many relocations and folds, the wbl is still rolling. a summary of last season: MVP: king krab rook of year: pipi didi defensive player of year: kribby washington champions: krabs pretty straightforward season since the krabs and king are expeteced as champions and mvps respectively and pipi didis a talented child so he won rookie of year and kribs playing well with lots of steals and blocks and next season will be similar and i like writing run-on sentences because wbl doesnt pay me enough. 9/3/11 The Chimerica Vagetables Chop Suey into the WBL! A WBL Playoffs page has been made and the final team in the marahon has been added. The Vagetables are already the largest franchise in the marathon 5/20/11 Peter Cohan and a 2nd round draft pick of the Boulders rumored to be traded to Wowzers! for Dou Zi. All star Yosef Stalin from Chubs rumored to be traded to Wowzers! for Muo Gu and tons of cash considerations. Clearly, the Chubs understand Muo Gu's potential. Wowzers! plan on trading Cohan after obtaining him and some cash to the Krabs for yet another All-Star Failure Krab. Wowzers! making some big moves but this may just keep their franchise alive. 5/10/11 Wazoo Wowzers! think of relocating, making a big trade, or maybe even folding The Wowzers!... a team made in the first days of the WBL. They may be making a big move. Ever since 1900, the Wowzers started plummeting downhill. They used to be legendary with the legends Shrip Jeeboh and "King of the Court" Yomo King. Winning almost every game for 40 straight seasons. Ever since their retirements, the Wowzers! have made some pretty bad moves. The trade of Anger Management Krab to the Krabs in return for Hugo Littles was thought to be good, until Hugo decided to injure himself before every game. Their new player, Muo Gu, is amazing. Yet, the coach doesn't see his potential, making the only good player on the team not able to play. Muo Gu is thinking of leaving Wazoo to the coach's delight. Another bad mistake by the Wowzers!. Other mistakes include letting the founder's son, Gary Wazoo, play, trading Shan Dian to the Picks in exchange for Wowzer Wowson, and letting Rex Aloha go on vacation during half the season. The Wowzers! are so desperate that for 25% of the time, they only have 3 players in play. 5/01/11 Johyo Larcenists steal some land in the WBL! The new found Larcenists were an instant success. With 100% shooter Pipi Didi, what can go wrong? UPDATE: The Larcenists lost almost half their games 2/26/11 Breaking News! The Wrysville Krabs are changing conferences to the Non-Wrysville Conference! This is quite weird because they aren't relocating and a Wrysville team should be in the Wrysville Conference. But, this is the Krabs' decision. Guess who they're switching with? The Wrigleys! The Wrigleys are heading back to the Wrysville Division! This year's All-Star Game is gonna be interesting! 2/23/11 The Chubsford University Diglos Dig Their Way to the Court! It is now official! The newest team is Chubsford's Diglos! 2/22/11 Chubsford University's basketball team going for WBL? The university's coach has been deciding to go up a level! We'll find out if they are joining tomorrow! 1/1/11 Chubs and Rippers having league finals at this very moment! The Krabs are on vacation and the Picks lost unexpectedly to the Rippers in the conference finals so the Chubs and Rippers go head to head on new years day! 8/22/10 The Tin State Wyrriors replace the Fishchops! The long awaited Wyrriors have become an instant hit! They are tied in first in the Non-Wrysville Division! 8/21/10 The Fishchops are Replaced after Months of Consideration! The Fishchops have finally been replaced! We'll find out what team it is tomorrow! 5/9/10 President of Arkansas gets ousted and is now going to play in the WBL No one knows what team he will play for... just kidding! He will play for the Jiho Guardians. The New Team in Town™. 5/8/10 Jiho Guardians: The New Team In Town™! The Guardians have been such a hit, that they have their own trademarked motto! They are currently placed 4th in the Wrysville Division and are placed 6th overall! 5/3/10 A Month of Thought! The lack of updates is caused by the constant thinking of the WBL. The Barbascuy Fishchops are going to get renamed. Their name is so bad that Wrys requested a relocation and rename. The owner of the Fishchops, Jeffers Whineson, whined that this would also require a relocation of the team stadium which would cost $2 (half of the team's current total amount of money). WBL replied: "Sorry Whineson, but you gotta keep your whining to yourself!" Ouch! Wata loss! 4/2/10 Pewter City Pohos and Ace Trainer Aardvarks Fly to Wrysville! The lack of updates and teams has led to a "double team" addition! The Pohos and the Aardvarks are here! 2/20/10 Technotown Turbohawks Turn off their Computers! The Turbohawks are in! 2/19/10 Barbascuy Fishchops Hit the Floor! The Fishchops will be followed up by plenty of new teams because the WBL will make up for its lack of updates. 2/19/10 All teams have played 18 games! The lack of updates in the last 12 day was due to the quantity of games played in the time period. The new standings are listed in the standings section. 2/7/10 Skyland Aviasons Reach the Ground! The Aviasons will be the 8th team in the marathon! 2/6/10 WBL is Holding a Tournament in Return for Your Patience of Waiting for 3 Whole Days Before an Update! The setup will be decided later. 2/3/10 The Gangsters Beat Up the Moulders! The Gangsters beat the Moulders 108-84! 2/3/10 The Rednecks are Getting a Bad Start! The Rednecks lost to the Gunsons! 2/3/10 The Wearsters "Wear" Out the Jixes! The Wareson Wearsters won their first match this morning! They beat the Jixes 97-12! WOWZERS! What a win! 2/2/10 Kribby Washington Scores 112 Points! WOWZERS! Against the Hitlers, Kribby Washington scored 112 points in a 128-77 victory. This brings Washington's season average to 44.5 points per game, second to only King Krab 2/2/10 The first 7 New Teams will Start Their Games! Starting from today, every team in the new team marathon will start their games! 2/2/10 Shred Island Gangsters Park Their Motorcycles! The Gangsters are in the league as well! 2/1/10 New Wrysville Newbies Tip-Toe to the Stadium! The Newbies are in the league! 1/31/10 Fries AndMSG Reported Alive! After the fight in the Golden Coast Park, AndMSG was thought to be dead, but he is reported to be alive. Although he can still play basketball fine, he is not allowed to play against Three Dawg again because they may start another fight. 1/31/10 Wareson Wearsters Close Shop Doors and Open a Door to the WBL! The Wearsters will be entering the WBL! 1/30/10 Wrysville Krabs Charged with Health Violations in Stadium This occurred after a Krabs fan got food poisoning from eating a hot dog at a concession stand. But the Krabs were able to avoid punishment by paying the health inspector a large sum of money. 1/30/10 City Hall Politicians Step out of the Office! The politicians of the Wrysville City Hall put their names in for the WBL! 1/29/10 Yarry Reserve Yarrys Back in the Game? The Yarrys will be the third team in the marathon and will be returning to the league. Although all the team members are not Yarrys, the team donates to the "Save the Yarrys" project in Wrysville. 1/28/10 Riho Rednecks Enter the Fray! The Rednecks are the second team in the marathon! 1/27/10 Two Classics Played Today! The Gophers beat the Hitlers, 93-90 in one of the closest games in WBL history. It was won by Chubba Gold who made a last minute three. The Shippos beat the Adolfs, 80-74. It was close until the end, when the Adolfs got into another fight and the game was cut short. 1/27/10 Everyday There Will Be A New Team Announced! Starting from today, not only 4 teams will be entering eventually but for the next 16-20 updates, there will be a new team announced. Scoring a total of 32 teams in the whole league eventually! First team: Ming Valley Fryers! 1/26/10 Possible New Teams! Due to the league's immense popularity, there may be 2 or 4 new teams entering the league soon. WOWZERS! 1/26/10 Another Update There was a match today during the fight, between the Fakers and the Picks. The game was postponed because of the fight and WBL claimed that the game was hard to assume who won even though the score was Picks 94-12. It was still the first quarter. Meanwhile, another match between the Krabs and the Mighty Puttys was postponed too. The score was Krabs 700-3 because of the refs. 1/26/10 Troubling News! Today on CNN, NBC, and ESPN, they announced breaking news: A fight has broken out between the Wowzers!, Adolfs, Hitlers, and Gophers in the Golden Coast Park (right next to the Golden Coast Arena). The Gophers just finished their match against the Adolfs and were taking a stroll in the park to celebrate their win when Three Dawg jumped out and punched Fries AndMSG in the face. He may be dead but doctors have confirmed its not from the punch but from the over-eating of MSG. The punch is fatal and his chance of living is 10%. Boba Hardson got angry and was about to punch Dawg when Gary Wazoo jumped in and punched each of them with one fist. The Wowzers! have made yet another amazing entrance. Suddenly, Dou Zi jumped in and did a somersault. He attempted to trip Yarry Yearsons but Yearsons saw but he tripped anyways. The Hitlers jumped in because they were angry of their 3-loss streak and they were the worst fighters. "The battle is still going on and the park is a mess" reports the anchor of CNN. 1/23/10 WBL Back in Commission Amid Legal Troubles Despite the legal troubles that kept the league out for about two weeks, the league had a plan to make up for the lost games. The 12 teams were split up into three groups. In each group, each team would play each other once. Group A: Chomo City Chubs (3-0) South Wrysville Gunsons (1-2) Yogi Lagoon Darfins (2-1) False Island Fakers (0-3) Results: Chubs 116, Gunsons 113 Darfins 109, Fakers 87 Chubs 104, Darfins 95 Gunsons 123, Fakers 89 Chubs 128, Fakers 73 Darfins 87, Gunsons 85 Group B: North Wrysville Picks (3-0) Jixington Jixes (2-1) Arlington Adolfs (0-3) Golden Coast Buffet Gophers (1-2) Results: Picks 97, Jixes 84 Gophers 10, Adolfs 4* Picks 108, Adolfs 67 Jixes 115, Gophers 79 Picks 109, Gophers 68 Jixes 119, Adolfs 84 * - this game was cut short due to a fight that broke out. After two flagrant fouls by the Adolfs, a Gophers player called an Adolf "Mellow", and then proceded to beat him to death with an apple. The game was called early when the players could not control themselves. The score was 10 to 4, Gophers. Group C: Wrysville Krabs (3-0) West Wrysville Wrigleys (1-2) Hilton Hitlers (0-3) Ship Harbor Shippos (2-1) Results: Krabs 154, Wrigleys 119 Shippos 98, Hitlers 87 Krabs 161, Hitlers 77 Shippos 99, Wrigleys 98 Krabs 158, Shippos 127 Wrigleys 84, Hitlers 69 Group D: East Wrysville Rippers (3-0) Maysville Mighty Puttys (1-2) Moulderson Boulders (2-1) Wazoo Wowzers! (0-3) Rippers 115, Mighty Puttys 91 Boulders 87, Wowzers! 58 Rippers 126, Wowzers! 59 Boulders 77, Mighty Puttys 75 Rippers 109, Boulders 88 Mighty Puttys 89, Wowzers! 88 1/22/10 Rippers off to a Good Start This Season The Rippers are off to a good start this season. They will be getting one of the best people in the draft AND they got an extra sponsor. WOWZERS! 1/21/10 What's all the hype? What's all the hype about the WBL recently? Well, WBL has a gift shop now! It sells socks. And only socks. They come in four colors: Brown, Purple, Magenta, and Wixington (Jixington color). 1/19/10 Golden Coast Buffet and False Island host Gophers-Fakers Classic The Gophers and Fakers played two exhibition games for charity. The money went to Chomotech, which is ironic because the Chomo City Chubs are competition for the Gophers and Fakers. Game 1: Gophers 83, Fakers 79 Game 2: Gophers 112, Fakers 94 (Overtime) 哎呦！(ai you!) On 1/18/10! This morning, at 7:14 AM, the newest team's name has been decided! The players will be a surprise! 5 players from the draft will "ditch" their team and join the... Yogi Lagoon Darfins! 1/9/10 Krabs find money to change standings The owner of the Krabs, Jerry Krabs, has paid the WBL an undisclosed amount of money to change their recent loss to the Fakers into a win. His payment was accepted and his request was granted. The Krabs are now 13-1 and the Fakers are now 0-14. 1/7/10 Fakers Shock the Krabs! The Fakers surprisingly beat the Krabs, 109-98! The King Krab got ejected in the first quarter for tripping a referee. He did not have the money to pay off the ejection due to a recent house robbery. Anger Management Krab faces a season long suspension for punching a different ref in the face, requiring him to get surgery. What a loss! 4 New Teams! Wazoo Wowzers! - a very hyper team Ship Harbor Shippos - experts at Water Polo South Wrysville Gunsons - a cowboy themed team And a team to be announced! 1/3/10 Picks pick on the Chubs! Wrigleys' Signature Move? The Chubs suffered a loss to the Picks as expected! The Wrigleys pull it off! Their new combo! Someone dribbles... and shoots! The Wrigleys win against the Adolfs because of that amazing move! 1/2/10 Rippers rip off the Gophers! Jixes kick the Mighty Puttys out of their own stadium! The Rippers defeat the Gophers and the Jixes lost to the Mighty Puttys unexpectedly. The Jixes got angry and even kicked the Mighty Puttys out of the Maysville Stadium! What a crime! This loss has led the Jixes to lower a rank in the most recent standings! Ouch! 1/1/10 Krabs "krab" Out the Hitlers! Boulders Just Barely Not Trust the Lies! The Krabs beat the Hitlers, 1635274-67. Right after that, the Boulders and the Fakers have an intense game. The Boulders won in the end, 98-60. 1/1/10 New Tournament Matchups for 2010 After Expansion Pack! 1st Season-Krabs vs Hitlers, Fakers vs Boulders, Rippers vs Gophers, Mighty Puttys vs Jixes, Picks vs Chubs, Adolfs vs Wrigleys, Wowzers Sit Out 12/31 Wrysville Tournament 2010 Begins Tommorow! Here are the matchups; Krabs vs Adolfhitlers-Fakers vs Lobsterz-Hitlers vs Picks-Adolfs vs Wrigleys The Picks vs the Krabs! Biggest game of the year! 12/30 As usual, the Krabs bribed the refs and won. The game was very intense and close even with the bribery. This game has its own article, Picks vs Krabs The Game of the Century. The score was a whopping 1632812746372-1632812746371! One point off! The Krabs have won the Championship for 2009! (As usual) Congratulations! A Trade for the Wrigleys! 12/30 The Wrigleys will give up Allen Dikson to the Picks and will recieve Joho Lockvie from them! What a loss on 12/29/01! It was the Adolfs versus the Adolfhitlers! Joe Kreegan suffered serious injury and was unable to play for his team. Thats why the Adolfs won. The score was 29834-2 A Battle on 12/29! The Krabs won yet again! This time they beat up the Wrigleys. The Wrigleys don't have many good players so they lost. WBL is thinking of doing a trade. The Picks pick on the Lobsterz! 12/28 The Picks destroy the Lobsterz 1236-658! The Picks best player, Victor Pickson, scored a whopping 487 for his team just by himself! The Picks will be getting a trade. EXPANSION: On December 31, 2009 the WBL expanded to 12 teams and relocated several teams. The following moves took place: Wrysville Krabs remain in Wrysville North Wrysville Picks remain in North Wrysville South Wrysville Adolfs move to Arlington West Wrysville Wrigleys remain in West Wrysville East Wrysville Lobsterz fold, new team called the Rippers move there Wrysville Hitlers move to Hilton Wrysville Fakers move to False Island Wrysville Adolfhitlers fold Chomo City Chubs added to league Jixington Jixes added to league Maysville Mighty Puttys added to league Moulderson Boulders added to league Golden Coast Buffet Gophers added to league Wazoo Wowzers added to league (most recent) Yarry Reserve Yarrys added to league, but then went extinct Conferences:, With sponsors next to the team in parentheses. Wrysville Division: Wrysville Krabs (Krabulous) North Wrysville Picks (Toothpicks King™) Arlington Adolfs (Arlington Library) East Wrysville Rippers (Chainsaws Utd.) Hilton Hitlers (Hilton Enterprises) False Island Fakers (nothing because they suck) South Wrysville Gunsons (Guns 4Ever) Yogi Lagoon Darfins (Darfin Habitats) Non-Wrysville Division: Chomo City Chubs (Chomomart) Jixington Jixes (Jix Club) Maysville Mighty Puttys (Mighty Putty™) Moulderson Boulders (Moulder himself) Golden Coast Buffet Gophers (Gold Coast Buffet) West Wrysville Wrigleys (Wrigley's Gum) Wazoo Wowzers! (Chuck E Cheeses™) Ship Harbor Shippos (Ships Harbor) Tin State Wyrriors (TinCans) Most Recent Standings: Wrysville Conference: North Wrysville Picks: 19-1 Jiho Guardians: 17-3 West Wrysville Wrigleys: 15-5 East Wrysville Rippers: 14-6 City Hall Politicians: 13-6 Ace Trainer Aardvarks: 11-8 South Wrysville Gunsons: 10-9 Yogi Lagoon Darfins: 9-10 New Wrysville Newbies: 8-11 Wareson Wearsters: 6-13 Hilton Hitlers: 4-17 Arlington Adolfs: 3-18 False Island Fakers: 0-19 Non-Wrysville Conference: Wrysville Krabs: 18-2 Chomo City Chubs: 16-4 Tin State Wyrriors: 14-6 Johyo Larcenists: 13-7 Pewter City Pohos: 12-8 Skyland Aviasons: 11-9 Jixington Jixes: 9-10 Moulderson Boulders: 9-10 Ship Harbor Shippos: 9-10 Shred Island Gangsters: 9-10 Maysville Mighty Puttys: 7-12 Golden Coast Buffet Gophers: 5-14 Riho Rednecks: 2-17 Wazoo Wowzers!: 1-18 Wrysville Basketball League is an official basketball league 12/25/10 The Kenya Ligers prowl into the WBL! The Somalia Pirates yoho their way into their way into the WBL! The Weebl Land Narwhals start causing a commotion in the WBL! Lunar Baby Baboons start playing the basoon in the WBL! #next_pages_container { width: 5px; hight: 5px; position: absolute; top: -100px; left: -100px; z-index: 2147483647 !important; } #next_pages_container { width: 5px; hight: 5px; position: absolute; top: -100px; left: -100px; z-index: 2147483647 !important; } #next_pages_container { width: 5px; hight: 5px; position: absolute; top: -100px; left: -100px; z-index: 2147483647 !important; } #next_pages_container { width: 5px; hight: 5px; position: absolute; top: -100px; left: -100px; z-index: 2147483647 !important; } #next_pages_container { width: 5px; hight: 5px; position: absolute; top: -100px; left: -100px; z-index: 2147483647 !important; }